This invention relates to a device for supporting a ball container from a tennis racket and more particularly to such a device which may be detachably connected to the tennis ball container and detachably connected to the handle of a tennis racket whereby the tennis ball container is carried by the racket, thus eliminating the necessity of having to carry the ball container and the racket whereby the tennis ball container is carried by the racket, thus eliminating the necessity of having to carry the ball container and the racket separately.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, it is very difficult to keep up with the various items employed in playing tennis. If often occurs that the container carrying the tennis balls becomes misplaced or left behind whereby the player is unprepared to play upon reaching the tennis court.